Souls of the sword
by Lover of the romantic soldier
Summary: YYHXSoul Calibur II - When the Yu Yu detectives fall into the worlds of Soul Calibur II, can they survive in an unknown world as well as join sides with characters to stop world destruction.


Heyo peoples. Lover of the romantic soldier here with another story. sigh I hope this does a lot better than my other ones. Well any who, this is my cross over of YYH and Soul Calibur II. I wont be putting every character from SC2 in it though because I didn't get every character. I rented it and got most of them though. Well lets see, sad to say, my character will once again be in it but don't let that put you down. I know it's stupid but I think she might me needed in the story. Otherwise I wouldn't have done this. So don't let it get you down. If anything is to put it down, it should be the story itself if it sucks. But I don't know, at the end, just tell me what you think. Well here we go. OH and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Soul Calibur 2. Although I wish I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yungsung walked down sat at the edge of the building tattered building as he stared out into the sky. A swift poke came to his side as he jumped up with fear as he landed to look into the eyes of Seung Mina. She stood there smiling as Yungsung walked up to her. "Nice to see you again." He said as he walked around knowing the torment that would happen. "Yungsung please, leave, leave the sword to me." Mina said as she stopped, putting her body lengthed pole to the ground. At the very top, it wielded a knife like point which was made to kill.(Sorry, don't know what it's called.) "No way! You should leave the fighting to the younger people." He answered back and they began to fight. Yungsung wielding 'White Storm' a Chinese sword that Seung Mina gave him herself. The two clashed as three matches were held, but in the end, Seung Mina stood to go against the sword that held Earth's death within it. At that moment, the building was engolfed in flames and Seung Mina turned to find..............Bweep.

"Kurama what did you do that for!" Ariel (My character) yelled as she stood up to face Kurama, dropping her Game Cube controller as she did so. She stared angrily at him with her dark brown eyes as he almost black hair looked as if it was standing on end. Kurama stood there despite the fear he felt as she gave an almost Hiei like glare. He held the plug for the Game Cube in one hand as he looked at Ariel with his emerald green eyes. "You've been playing that game for more than six hours now, I think you should stop." he said as he but the plug on the ground. "But that's not fair! I was almost done with Seung Mina's battles. Now I have to do it all over again. Do you know how long it took me to get past......wait........Was I really on for Six hours? I thought it was only three." She trailed off as she realized what Kurama had said. As she thought about it, Kurama sighed and went to shut off the TV screen. As he was about to do so, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up into the room. "Hey Ariel. Kuwabara told me you got Soul Calibur 2!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped down in front of the TV screen and grabbed a controller. Kuwabara followed soon after.

"Heyo!" she smiled as she went to plug the Game Cube back up. "Glad your here guys. I've been waiting to play with someone since Kurama denied to play with me." She said as the game started up again. "I love this part." Ariel said as she watched the opening for the game. "It just gives me goose bumps." she continued as the two others nodded in agreement. Kurama watched them as his eyebrow twitched. "Dear god not again." he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "So how long has she been playing this game?" Kurama opened his eyes and turned to the window as Hiei jumped in. "Six hours at least." he said as Hiei smirked. "You should really stop buying her those games." he said as he stood next to Kurama to watch Ariel yell at Kuwabara for skipping the opening scene. "I'm not the one buying them, she is." he sighed as he looked at Hiei. "Killing brain sells by playing that crap. Soon she'll be just like Yusuke and the idiot and she'll drag you down with her." Hiei said laughing a bit at Kurama. "Well if she does drag me down, I'll bring you with me. Then we can all be idiots." Kurama said smiling at a pissy Hiei.

"Whatever." he said as he sat on a chair to read a numerous book, letting boredom set in. Kurama watched him for a while, wondering why he was reading Heidi. He then turned his attention to the three so called "idiots" playing the game as they yelled and hit each other to see who would fight who in the game. He sighed again as he went to read a book as well, although he had already read every single one.

"I'm being Yungsung!" Yusuke yelled as he glared at Kuwabara. "NO I'm Being Yungsung!" Kuwabara yelled back as they fought each other, not realizing there were two skins for Yungsung. Ariel smiled as she reached over for the both of their controllers. She then switched it to Link and Cassandra as the two stopped fighting and watched her. "Now I'm gonna kick both of your asses with Kilik." She said as she laughed, getting pummeled by Kuwabara and Yusuke. The three then continued to fight as the game awaited for a scene to be selected. Hiei watched the fight with a dull look on his face, wondering who would win. He thinned it out to between Ariel and Yusuke for the fact that during these battles, Ariel usually kicked someone in the balls.

As the three still fought, the screen turned a dark tone as a dark figure appeared on the screen. His body was shaddowed, enabling anyone to see him. The only thing that could be seen was he glowing red eyes. Hiei watched it as the figure began to laugh as did Kurama. "Does the game normally do this?" Hiei asked as he looked towards Kurama. "I've never seen this happen." he answered back. As the figure slowly stopped laughing, he smiled a toothy grin as everyone now watched it. "I didn't know it did this." Kuwabara said as he watched. "Neither did I." Ariel said. The figure watched them as his deep voice game out. "_Torment shall fill your hearts as hell will rise again. Shall you save the earth, or sacrifice those unworthy. Only your future will tell. The sword will lead the way." _it finished as the dark figured laughed and faded away.

The game began to rumble and the sky began to darken as dark clouds swirled above. The room than began to shake itself, lightning sticking just outside of the window, and loud rolls of thunder filled the room. Items in the room began to fall as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ariel struggled to stand up with all of the shaking, while Hiei and Kurama struggled to just stand. "Whattt'sss gggooooiiinnnggg oonnnn???" Ariel said as she fell over while walking over to Kurama. "Dooo yyooouuu thiiinkk iittt'ss annn eaaarrrtthh qqquuuaakkkee?" Kuwabara asked as he fell over as well. The TV Screen than began to swirl into a whirlpool like shape as a strong sucking force came from within it. The group of detectives gasped as they were being pulled toward it. They all then started to hold onto something although it was to late for Ariel. She flew into the whirlpool like space as her body began to twist and turn. She then spread into dust like particles as she disappeared within it. "Ariel!" they all yelled. The force then got stronger as the all started to loose their grip. The next to go was then Kuwabara, followed by Kurama and Yusuke. They all screamed as the dust like particles disappeared into the dark obis. Hiei pulled off his bandana and opened his Jagan in an attempt to try and stop it but it was to late. He too, was sucked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people, that's it for chapter one. Do you like it? Or do you Hate it? Do you think I need to fix some things. Tell me in a review. Just review for Pete's sake. Any who, I hope you liked it. Oh and if anyone wants to know what my character Ariel looks like, just tell me in your review and give an e-mail and I'll try to send a picture. And if anyone wonder's which Soul Calibur 2 character skin is being used throughout the story, just ask and I'll send a pic as well. Well, hope to see you in my next chapter.


End file.
